


Adrenaline [Traducción Español]

by Andromeda5



Series: DarkSide (Traducción Español) [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Análisis de personajes, Ashe es mencionada una vez pero por si acaso, Blackwatch Era, Escribo a Genji como sociópata y seguiré con ese headcanon, Gen, MCGENJI MUY MUY VAGO, Psicopatología y Sociopatía, basicamente es un hiper empático x sociópata y yo amo esa dinámica, comportamiento anti-social, lesiones, volverse amigos
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-29 07:26:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17199155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andromeda5/pseuds/Andromeda5
Summary: Genji ha sido un agente de Blackwatch por menos de 4 meses y ya ha antagonizado con la mitad de la base suiza por su severo comportamiento antisocial. Reyes tiene que suspenderlo temporalmente después de haber sobrepasado todos los límites de la organización para terminar una misión importante, pero es plenamente consciente de que el castigo no tiene ningún efecto en absoluto sobre Genji.Su única opción para que Genji finalmente comience a cooperar es involucrar a McCree, aunque Reyes lo intentó todo para que su mejor agente y protegido nunca tuviera que interactuar con alguien tan peligroso e impredecible como el cyborg.Espera que suceda lo peor, pero de alguna manera McCree y Genji parecen llevarse bien.





	Adrenaline [Traducción Español]

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Adrenaline](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16627469) by [DualExistence](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DualExistence/pseuds/DualExistence). 



"¡Aleja a este maldito psicópata de mí!"  
Genji suspiró. Lo último que necesitaba era la mirada crítica de Ángela hacia él mientras intentaba calmar al agente herido de Blackwatch que estaba gritándole.

 

Se apoyó contra la pared de la oficina, esperando que la doctora dijera algo -  _cualquier cosa_  - que le diera permiso para irse, pero ella había insistido en que se quedara.

  
"Asqueroso - argh - ¡monstruo! Por qué sigue aún aquí, ¡es muy peligroso!"  
El hombre no dejó de lanzarle insultos, pero Genji fue deliberadamente ignorante. Al crecer en el clan Shimada, estaba acostumbrado al abuso verbal diario, otra persona que lo llamara abominación no le importaba en absoluto.

  
"Ciertamente ayudaría a su lesión si se quedara quieto y me dejara tratarlo, Agente García," dijo Ángela con firmeza al hombre sentado en su mesa de examen mientras limpiaba la herida en su abdomen.

  
"¡Me calmaré si nunca más tengo que ver a este monstruo en la base!"

  
"Oh, puedo pedir al Comandante Reyes que lo envíe de regreso a Grand Mesa si eso es lo que quiere," Genji finalmente rompió su propio silencio con un tono de voz casi aburrido, lo cual hizo que la doctora se volteara y le lanzara una mirada fulminante.  
El cyborg levantó una ceja pero no añadió nada más.

  
Ella dejó escapar un suspiro y volvió a centrar su atención en su paciente.

"Esta fue una herida precisa que no lastimó ninguno de tus órganos internos. Solo necesitará unos puntos y estarás en forma nuevamente dentro de unas semanas." Ella tarareaba mientras observaba la herida limpia, aunque le costó mucho no sonar estresada.

Estresada porque no era la primera vez que el cyborg le causaba tantos problemas. Traer de vuelta a un agente al que admitió haber herido _él mismo_ estaba claramente acabando con la poca paciencia que ella tenía para él.

  
"Bueno, tengo mucha suerte de que ese maldito bastardo no me matara en ese momento."  
"Cálmate, García," dijo la Dra Ziegler entre dientes. Se empujó con la silla hacia el gabinete donde almacenaba varias herramientas quirúrgicas, se cambió los guantes por unos nuevos y preparó la aguja y el hilo.

  
"Entonces,” ella volvió su atención a Genji apoyado contra la pared. “Apuñalaste al Agente García. Realmente… ¿Realmente hiciste eso?"

Ella estaba claramente en su límite.

  
"Hice lo que había que hacer para asegurar el objetivo de la misión, Dra. Ziegler," respondió Genji mecánicamente, con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho.

 

"Es..." ella hizo un gesto para articular cómo hizo caso omiso de todos sus principios pero finalmente decidió no seguir discutiendo con él. Era inútil y Genji estaba agradecido de que ella finalmente lo aceptara. Él no cambiaría de opinión.  
"¿Sabes qué? No quiero escuchar nada de ti. O verte. Estás bien y puedo verificar tus niveles de toxicidad más tarde. Sal de mi oficina e informa al Comandante Reyes."

  
"Bien."  
Eso era todo lo que quería escuchar, después de haber sido obligado por agentes preocupados de Overwatch a llevar a García gritando a la oficina del Dr. Ziegler en el departamento médico de la base en Suiza. Genji no estaba de humor para lidiar con él. O con nadie en particular.

 

*

 

Media hora después, Genji estaba sentado en la sala de interrogatorios, con el comandante de Blackwatch Reyes y el líder de Overwatch Morrison al otro lado de la mesa. Sabía que iba a meterse en problemas por lo que había hecho, pero honestamente no le importaba.

Todo lo que hizo fue _salvar_ la misión que García jodió debido a su incompetencia, y Genji les había dicho desde el principio que no creía que ese tipo fuera adecuado para una infiltración como esa.

Ellos no lo escucharon.

Así que Genji había hecho lo que tenía que hacer, y no sentía remordimiento por ello.

"Su reporte, Agente Shimada." comenzó Reyes, su voz era profesional con un tono controlado como siempre, pero Genji pudo ver su expresión mostrando clara decepción.

"Genji".

"Bien,  _Genji_." suspiró. "Solo escuché rumores de lo que realmente sucedió y juro por Dios que no quiero creerlos, por tu bien. Pero has sido agente por menos de cuatro meses y todo lo que recibo son quejas.”

Él suspiró de nuevo. “De  _todos_  los que te asignaron para trabajar. _Realmente_ estoy tratando de darte una oportunidad después de lo que te sucedió, pero necesitas dejar de actuar como si pudieras hacer lo que sea que quieras. Las misiones de operaciones encubiertas no son un pase gratis... para _eso."_

 

Genji se limitó a mirar a los dos hombres delante de él, sin reacción visible en sus ojos, con el resto de su rostro oculto tras la máscara de metal.

 

Con su silencio, Morrison barajó la carpeta con los archivos de Genji, tomó un bolígrafo del escritorio y escribió algo en su portapapeles antes de empezar a hablar.

 

"Podemos volver a eso más tarde. Por favor, díganos qué sucedió exactamente en la misión, y qué lo hizo decidirse a romper las reglas de operación."

 

Genji se reclinó en la silla, con las manos escondidas en los bolsillos de su sudadera de Blackwatch.

  
"El agente García y yo nos infiltramos en el punto de reunión de nuestro objetivo con éxito, y estaba a punto de asesinarlos cuando el idiota se las arregló para activar el sistema de alarma del edificio. Estábamos acorralados. En lugar de luchar, fui inteligente y mentí sobre ser un desertor, apuñalé a García para hacer que las cosas parecieran creíbles y lo dejé atrás de los guardaespaldas para que se fuera a una zona segura. Una vez evitada la amenaza, asesiné al agente de Talon y tomé los archivos que buscábamos. Luego robé su tarjeta de acceso, tomé una ruta de escape para que no notaran nada, recogí a García que estaba inconsciente en ese momento, y llamé a nuestro piloto para regresar a Ginebra."

  
Siguió un momento de silencio después de que Genji terminara su reporte, solo interrumpida por el lapicero de Morrison que se movía sobre el papel.  
Reyes se pellizcó el puente de la nariz y dejó escapar un profundo suspiro. Dejó que su compañero terminara sus notas antes de pasar a las preguntas sobre el reporte de Genji.

  
"Una cosa que realmente admiro de ti son tus habilidades de manipulación porque son muy útiles en este trabajo. Pero, ¿era realmente  _necesario_  lastimar a un agente?"

  
"Ciertamente," respondió Genji. "Necesitaba asegurarme de que creyeran el papel de desertor. Nada funciona mejor que apuñalar a las personas a las que se suponía debía ser  _leal_."

  
Escupió esas palabras como una maldición, todo su cuerpo le dolía por la sensación de dolor fantasma al pensar en ello, en cómo había experimentado aquello de primera mano.  
Otro momento de silencio siguió.

  
Morrison levantó la vista de sus notas para enfrentar a Genji.

“Queremos asegurarnos de que está al tanto de que la seguridad de nuestros agentes tiene la máxima prioridad. Herir a alguien por el bien de la misión es..."  
"Moralmente incorrecto, lo sé," respondió Genji brevemente.  
"Es contra nuestro códice y las reglas que usted acordó al firmar el contrato," Reyes terminó la oración de Morrison.

  
"Terminé la misión porque García la jodió. Les dije que no quiero trabajar con nadie en misiones de infiltración porque las hago mejor solo, pero no me escucharon y por eso estamos aquí ahora," contrarrestó Genji.

  
Morrison casi golpeó el portapapeles en el escritorio. No dejó que la ira alcanzara su tono, pero le fue difícil esconder la expresión en su rostro.  
" _Agente Shimada_. Tiene que acatar las reglas de la organización y su opinión no importa al respecto. Tendrá que enfrentar las consecuencias por sus acciones."

  
Genji se burló de ellos, una ligera risa escapó de sus labios pero sucumbió bajo el metal que cubría la mayor parte de su rostro. No le importaban las consecuencias; lo que hizo fue absolutamente necesario.

Incluso si su jefe no estaba de acuerdo,  _él_  ciertamente no se le dio otra opción más que unirse a Blackwatch en primer lugar, así que, ¿quiénes eran para decirle qué podía o no hacer?

Era así de simple.

  
"Fui preciso en dónde colocar mi espada al apuñalar a García. Sé cómo herir a alguien sin que sea letal. No veo el maldito problema. Habríamos perdido los archivos que Overwatch había estado buscando durante tanto tiempo si no hubiera actuado de la forma en que lo hice" explicó él.

  
Morrison quería decir algo, la esquina de su boca se contrajo mientras trataba de mantener la ira y la frustración para que no se reflejara en su rostro.

  
"Jack, este es mi negocio," Reyes le dijo, luego volvió su atención a Genji, visiblemente exasperado.

  
"Escucha Genji, estoy agradecido de que la misión haya sido un éxito por tu trabajo, realmente lo estoy. Pero todos en la base me preguntan diariamente por qué aún te toleramos. Y ahora regresas con esto. No puedo poner más excusas por tu comportamiento sin que la mitad de nuestros agentes comiencen un motín, así que _por favor_ , hazme un favor y contrólate a ti mismo.”

Él miró fijamente a los deslumbrantes ojos rojos de Genji, su voz tenía vagamente algo de súplica.

“Estás suspendido de las operaciones de Blackwatch durante las próximas 3 semanas.”

Genji se quejó audiblemente, a punto de protestar porque era lo último que necesitaba, estar encerrado en el cuartel general lleno de personas que lo enojaban con sus miradas y susurros a sus espaldas y el eterno aburrimiento con el que luchaba constantemente junto al dolor y disforia torturándolo diariamente. Las misiones lo distraían.

Reyes finalmente descubrió cómo presionarlo para hacerlo comportarse y Genji lo odiaba.

“Vaya donde la Dra. Ziegler y deje que lo envíe a un psicoterapeuta para que trabaje en tus problemas de comportamiento. ¿Estamos claros ahora?”

Él se sintió derrotado pero no lo demostró.

  
"Bien. ¿Puedo irme ahora?" preguntó con brusquedad.

  
"No." Morrison lo interrumpió cuando Genji ya se estaba levantando de su silla.

"El Comandante Reyes y yo discutiremos a quién se le asignará después de su suspensión y tendrá una reunión con ellos más tarde para asegurarnos de que vas a cooperar. Puede usar ese tiempo para pensar en sus acciones."

  
Genji se dejó caer en la silla.  
"Toda la base me odia por completo de todas formas, eso será interesante, pero bueno," él respondió despreocupadamente.

  
"Deja de hablar imprudentemente." Morrison estaba furioso pero su voz era calmada. Reyes puso una mano en el hombro de su compañero, un gesto para que dejara solo al agente problemático por ahora.

  
Los dos llevaron sus notas y los archivos de Genji a la habitación de al lado, dejándolo a él solo con sus pensamientos.

Genji se aseguró de que Morrison todavía pudiera verlo poner sus pies sobre la mesa, indicando que no importaba si era una persona importante, nunca se inclinaría ante la voluntad de nadie.

  
Morrison casi cierra la puerta con furia.

 

*

 

  
"Absolutamente ningún respeto por la autoridad," el comandante rubio murmuró entre dientes mientras dejaba caer los archivos sobre la mesa frente a ellos.

 

Gabriel asintió derrotado. Se sintió atrapado en sus propias decisiones, aquellas a las que le habría preguntado por consejo a Jack en el pasado, pero luego retrocedió, sabiendo que no debía empujarlo a él, a su mejor amigo y compañero, el jefe de Overwatch, a cosas tan difíciles de las que solo Blackwatch debería hacerse responsable.

El proyecto Genji _era_ tal cosa.

Y por lo que Gabriel podía ver, a Jack tampoco le gustaba mucho.

Suspiró, se apoyó en el escritorio, su mirada vagó sobre los archivos en el escritorio a Jack y de nuevo a los archivos, tratando de encontrar las palabras adecuadas para hablar.

  
"Él es... difícil. Realmente difícil,” él empezó. “Subestimé lo malo que es, pero él está mejor con nosotros que afuera en el mundo causando estragos."

  
Jack se frotó las sienes.  
"Entiendo eso," murmuró, con la voz cansada. "Shimada es... impredecible y parece no sentir ningún remordimiento por sus acciones, pero es la única arma real que tenemos contra el imperio de su familia. Su comportamiento, sin embargo, es un problema grave."

Gabriel tomó los archivos del escritorio otra vez y hojeó los papeles.  
"Honestamente, no me pregunto por qué el clan trató de deshacerse de él…” 

Jack lo miró de nuevo. "¿A qué te refieres?"

El comandante de Blackwatch le mostró uno de los documentos, un informe que resumía el pasado criminal de Genji detalladamente, con una nota escrita por uno de los psicólogos de Overwatch solicitando una evaluación adicional sobre él - de manera urgente.

Sin embargo, hasta ahora, Genji había rechazado cualquier ayuda psicológica.

"¿Ves la nota?" le preguntó a Jack, quien asintió en silencio.

Gabriel volvió a poner los archivos en el escritorio. Su amigo guardó silencio, meditando sobre qué hacer con aquella situación.

  
"¿Y cuál es tu plan? Darle lo que quiere solo le permitirá sobrepasarse, y es demasiado arriesgado expulsarlo de la organización, sin importar lo poco cooperativo que sea," dijo después de un rato.

  
Gabriel no lo miró. Estaba pensando en el pasado, en cómo había manejado una situación _similar_ en ese entonces. Sus ojos se enfocaban en un punto invisible en el escritorio de madera hasta que sacó su comunicador y presionó el botón de llamada.

  
"Jesse McCree, a mi oficina. Te doy 5 minutos."  
"Gabe, ¿en serio-"  
"Estoy en camino, jefe." la voz de McCree desde el comunicador interrumpió a Jack.  
"Gabe, definitivamente-"

  
"Sé lo que quieres decir, Jack, y estoy totalmente de acuerdo contigo, pero Jesse es probablemente la única solución que tengo para nuestro problema," Gabriel interrumpió a Jack y tomó los archivos de la mesa.

"Déjame encargarme de esto ahora, y descansa un poco. Te veré más tarde."

Terminando su breve conversación bruscamente, abrió de nuevo la puerta de la sala de reuniones donde Genji todavía estaba sentado, con los pies cibernéticos sobre la mesa. Gabriel golpeó su pierna con la carpeta en su mano y le dijo que se levantara.

  
"A mi oficina, ahora. Y si vuelvo a ver tus pies de nuevo sobre una mesa que no es la de tu habitación, añadiré una semana más a tu suspensión."

  
"Bueno,” respondió Genji con apatía.

  
"Sé que no te importa lo que te tenga que decir, pero nos ayudaría a los dos si actuaras al menos un poco menos idiota," Gabriel dijo un poco nervioso.

  
"Lo que diga, jefe."

 

Sabía que Genji no estaba escuchando.

 

*

 

Overwatch, así como los ojos de los agentes de Blackwatch, los seguían mientras Gabriel caminaba por los pasillos del cuartel general con Genji a su lado. Intentaron ser discretos, pero él podía sentir cómo miraban a Genji con miedo, desconfianza e incluso lástima. Al cyborg no parecía importarle. O al menos no lo dejó ver, aunque Gabriel estaba seguro de que en algún lugar detrás de esas paredes protectoras, en lo más profundo de su corazón, estaba sufriendo.

  
Jesse McCree ya los estaba esperando en el pasillo fuera de la oficina de Gabriel. El joven estadounidense saludó a su jefe con un gesto indiferente de su mano, pero se congeló en el momento en que sus ojos se encontraron con los ojos fríos y rojos de Genji.

Con un toque rápido de su tarjeta de acceso, abrió la puerta de la oficina y los dos jóvenes lo siguieron en silencio hacia la oscura oficina, las luces se encendieron automáticamente con un suave parpadeo cuando entraron.

  
Gabriel hizo un gesto a los dos para que se sentaran en los sillones frente a su escritorio, luego arrojó despreocupadamente el archivo de Genji sobre los documentos esparcidos en la superficie y se sentó en su propia silla.

  
"Entonces." comenzó, sin perder mucho tiempo con charlas innecesarias. "Agente Genji Shimada, este es el Agente Jesse McCree, tu nuevo compañero para futuras misiones."  
Gabriel ya estaba esperando ser interrumpido por el cyborg, que dijera algo, pero Genji solo miró a Jesse por un momento, luego volvió su atención al líder de Blackwatch.

"Jesse, sé que estabas esperando la próxima misión de la que te hablé, pero te necesitaré aquí. Te daré las próximas tres semanas fuera de servicio por ahora. Genji ha sido... suspendido por el momento y él te puede decir la razón más tarde."

Podía ver a Jesse levantando una ceja bajo el borde de su sombrero - la maldita cosa que le había pedido que dejara de usar dentro por respeto, pero su protegido siempre había ignorado las reglas del código de vestimenta, por lo que Gabriel había renunciado a eso hace mucho tiempo - pero manteniendo la boca cerrada, a pesar de que la protesta estaba en sus labios.

Jesse miró a Genji en un abrir y cerrar de ojos – curioso, pero cauteloso también.

  
"Quiero que ustedes dos se conozcan un poco antes de que sean enviados a una misión juntos. Genji, no vas a trabajar con nadie más a partir de ahora. Pero quiero que cooperes, así que no toleraré más mierda de tu parte, ¿has entendido?" Gabriel dirigió su discurso al ciborg nuevamente.

  
"¿Podría dejar de hablarme como si fuera un niño? Tengo casi veintisiete."

Él se dio cuenta de que Jesse se rió por el comentario con el rabillo del ojo, pero la mirada que le dio Genji lo hizo callar de inmediato.  
Gabriel optó por ignorarlo.

  
"¿Eso es todo por lo que me llamaste, jefe?" preguntó Jesse.

  
"Eso y otra cosa, pero más tarde." respondió él, luego volvió su atención al cyborg "Genji, ¿estás de acuerdo con esto?"

  
"Lo intentaré," Genji respondió brevemente.

  
Gabriel se recostó en su silla, aliviado por haber logrado al menos _algo_ con el agente problemático que, desafortunadamente, era demasiado útil para que la organización lo expulsara.

  
"Eso es un comienzo. Puedes irte, ahora necesito hablar con Jesse a solas," dijo él, con un poco de agradecimiento audible en su voz.

  
El cyborg se levantó, dándole la espalda a los dos y desapareciendo sin hacer ruido.

  
Cuando la puerta se cerró, Gabriel empujó sobre la mesa el archivo hacia Jesse, antes de empezar la conversación que necesitaba tener con su mejor agente.

  
"¿Ese es..." Jesse comenzó, pero las palabras murieron en su boca.

  
"Sí," Gabriel respondió a la pregunta no formulada "Genji Shimada. El hermano menor sucesor del clan Shimada, el que ayudaste a extraer del castillo en Hanamura hace casi 2 años.”

Jesse sostuvo los archivos con desconfianza antes de dar una mirada al interior. Gabriel confiaba en él, pero los archivos de otros agentes no eran algo que normalmente se diera.

“Probablemente te has preguntado por qué te he enviado a tantas misiones en el en los últimos seis meses sin darte un respiro. Lo que pasa es... no quería que te encontraras con él o interactuaras con él en absoluto, pero... me estoy quedando sin opciones. Él es difícil y creo que podrías ser el único que puede llevarlo por el camino correcto, porque eras similar y poco cooperativo también cuando te recluté," continuó.

Jesse hojeó las páginas, luego cerró la carpeta y la volvió a colocar en el escritorio.

"¿Vas a decirme por qué no querías que interactuáramos?"  
  
Gabriel se aclaró la garganta, luego tomó el archivo y lo guardó.  
"Es peligroso, por eso.”

Jesse frunció el ceño, pero esta vez no trató de discutir con él. Gabriel confiaba en que él manejaría muchas situaciones peligrosas en las que Jack y Ana lo llamaban por involucrar a Jesse con ellos, pero él sabía de lo que era capaz el joven. Pero tratándose de Genji, necesitaba advertirle a Jesse en qué se estaba involucrando.

“Absolutamente insensible, implacable, no muestra signos de empatía o culpa. Carece de moral y lo someterá a todo y a todos a su voluntad. Ni siquiera te darás cuenta de que te está manipulando hasta que ya sea demasiado tarde. Actúa de manera muy impulsiva y agresiva. Infortunadamente, él es muy hábil y lo necesitamos en Blackwatch. Él es la única posibilidad que tenemos de desmantelar el imperio criminal de su familia, después de todo," explicó.

"Quiero que seas jodidamente cuidadoso con él. ¿Entendido?"

  
Jesse se acomodó en la silla.  
"¿Quieres escuchar mi opinión sobre eso?" preguntó.

  
"Adelante," respondió Gabriel.

El joven hizo un chasquido con su lengua, mirando los archivos en el escritorio del Comandante antes de que sus ojos se dirigieran directamente a su rostro.

  
"Bueno, ¿cómo crees que  _tú_  reaccionarías si fueras casi asesinado por tu propio hermano, y luego despiertas un año después en un país diferente? ¿Si dijeron que la única posibilidad de sobrevivir es convertirse en un cyborg, y tienes que firmar un contrato con la división de operaciones en cubierta de una organización de paz mundial? Básicamente Overwatch lo despojó de su autonomía corporal para convertirlo en un arma viviente, así que... ser poco cooperativo y agresivo es totalmente normal. Creo que estás leyendo demasiado en esto."

Gabriel suspiró. Por supuesto, Jesse respondería algo como eso – dotado de demasiada empatía para un solo ser humano, pero con el ingenio de no ser víctima de sus propios sentimientos, al menos durante la mayor parte del tiempo.

  
"Tú... vas a tener que lidiar con un verdadero sociópata, Jesse," dijo con firmeza. “Hace menos de ocho horas, apuñaló a un agente en una misión después de que dicho agente lo arruinó. Genji no mostró signos de culpabilidad por eso, ni siquiera admitió que cometió un error o que rompió las reglas."

 

"Oh, García es un maldito idiota de todas formas, yo también lo apuñalaría," Jesse se rió y algo en el corazón de Gabriel le dolió, sintiendo que iba a lamentar esa decisión muy pronto.

  
"Maldita sea, Jesse, hablo en serio. No quiero recogerte en pedazos de algún lugar porque lo hiciste enojar. Todo lo que quiero que hagas es tener cuidado al interactuar con él, especialmente cuando se trata de subestimarlo. Genji puede ser impredecible, ya ha antagonizado con la mitad de la base."

Su voz era demasiado errática para su gusto y podía ver en la expresión de Jesse que estaba en conflicto.

El hombre joven exhaló, mirando hacia un lado antes de enfrentarse nuevamente al Comandante.

"No se preocupe demasiado, jefe, me las arreglaré," dijo.

Gabriel quería creerle, pero su mente no se lo permitió.

"Jesse... Abre tu corazón y él se comerá tu alma. Sólo… sé cuidadoso. Eso es todo lo que pido.”

"Si fuí capaz de manejar a Ashe, también podré manejarlo a él,” Jesse devolvió una sonrisa seguro de sí mismo.

  
"Lo recordaré cuando te visite en el departamento médico la próxima semana."  
Gabriel tampoco pudo resistir una sonrisa esta vez, a pesar de que el dolor en su estómago no quería desaparecer.

  
"¿Algo más?"

  
"No, eso es todo, dije que había más para poder hablar a solas. Disfruta el descanso, pero recuerda que Genji no debe abandonar la base."

 

*

 

Después de la cena, Genji tuvo que hacerle otra visita a la Dra. Ziegler en su oficina para evaluar sus niveles de toxicidad. Era otra cosa a la que tenía que acostumbrarse, estar conectado a extrañas máquinas regularmente para que su cuerpo orgánico no rechazara las partes artificiales que lo mantenían vivo y en funcionamiento. Era un proceso bastante agotador que deseaba evitar pero no podía.

Al menos el médico no insistió en una conversación, así que toda la dura experiencia fue sin una sola palabra entre ellos y Genji pudo retirarse en paz a su lugar favorito en la base.

   
El área de entrenamiento estaba ubicada en el nivel más bajo de la base. Era mayormente subterráneo, bien ventilado e iluminado por luces artificiales que se parecían a la luz diurna real. La sala con su techo alto era un lugar algo interesante y cómodo – al menos para él - en comparación con el resto de la base suiza que era bastante estéril y aburrida.

  
Genji quería practicar porque era lo único, además de las misiones, que lo distraía del eterno aburrimiento, la incomodidad de la disforia y la agonía de su trauma que lentamente consumía su corazón.

  
Habían pasado seis meses desde que se completó su mejora y pudo comenzar su nueva vida como un híbrido entre humanos y máquinas.  
Le tomó mucha fuerza mental levantarse de la cama todos los días, despertarse con un dolor fantasma donde solían estar sus piernas y su brazo derecho, en cómo los nervios se entumecían cuando la piel artificial se encontraba con la piel real.

  
Ducharse era lo peor de todas las cosas. Odiaba estar sucio, por lo que se obligaba a sumergirse en el agua cada vez que era necesario.

Genji entró en pánico cuando se vio desnudo por primera vez, rompiendo el espejo de su baño; no pudo salir de su habitación por el resto del día.  
No era como si estuviera asustado. Era más como que ya no podía reconocerse a sí mismo. La persona - ¿seguía siendo una? - en el espejo era un extraño que de repente controlaba su cuerpo, y estaba atrapado en una pesadilla sin fin de la que no podía despertarse.

 ~~El hombre~~ … El monstruo.

  
Su nuevo cuerpo era un arma.

Estaba de acuerdo con eso cuándo firmó el contrato con Overwatch y Blackwatch pero...

La realidad era diferente.

La realidad de ser un arma viviente era cruel.

La realidad no tenía piedad.

_La realidad no perdona._

  
Una lección que Genji ya había aprendido de niño, pero cada vez que pensaba que la había engañado y que tenía el control, se equivocaba.

  
No podía soportarlo más. No dejaría que Overwatch decidiera por el resto de su miserable vida lo que podía o no hacer - y mientras confiaran en _él_ , no se atreverían a contenerlo.

¿Y si lo hacían?

 _Entonces que lo intenten_ , pensó Genji.

  
Se sentó un rato en el suelo, observando su brazo derecho como siempre hacía antes de su ritual de entrenamiento diario. La mejora ocultaba shuriken plegados dentro de su axila, simplemente controlada por la conexión a su cerebro que lo hizo capaz de recargar en milisegundos. Le dijeron que necesitaba mantenimiento cada dos meses, pero hasta el momento no había causado ningún problema todavía. Tal vez porque era nuevo.

_  
¿Podía compararse ahora a sí mismo con un hardware de computadora?_

  
No lo pensó ni un segundo y en lugar de eso comenzó su entrenamiento.  
Su movimiento fue rápido y preciso.

Ellos habían mejorado su visión para acostumbrarse a la agilidad de su nuevo cuerpo, para que él pudiera ver y predecir el movimiento más rápido que un humano promedio. Golpeó casi todos sus tiros contra los bots de entrenamiento.

  
Por ahora, no había nada más satisfactorio que verse a sí mismo mejorar. Cuanto más trabajaba en sus habilidades, más letal se volvía – y más dependía Overwatch de él.

Genji se preguntó si lo sabían, que al final, Morrison y Reyes lo necesitaban más de lo que él los necesitaba a ellos.

Que estaban olvidando completamente el hecho de que él era quien tenía el control.  
Él caminó a la siguiente área donde se encontraban más bots cuando su sesión fue interrumpida por alguien que le silbaba.

Genji optó por ignorarlo al principio, pero el hombre sabía que lo había escuchado.

  
"Ahí estás, compañero."  
Era McCree.

  
Genji no volteó hacia él. Con una voz tan afilada como el shuriken en su mano, respondió: "No te hagas ninguna idea. No soy tu  _compañero_  ni nada de eso."

Se mantuvo concentrado en los robots moviéndose cerca de él hasta que McCree invadió su espacio personal al caminar hacia la plataforma.

  
"Como sea entonces. ¿Cómo están las cosas?" preguntó el hombre.

  
"Las conversaciones no son lo mío, déjame solo." la voz de Genji se volvió sarcástica.

  
"Ya veo, pero lanzar cuchillos a los robots sí parece serlo."

  
"Los bots no intentan hablarme al menos."

  
Genji lanzó un solo shuriken hacia uno pero falló, haciéndolo maldecir en su idioma nativo.

  
"Sabes que _pueden_ hablar contigo, ¿no?" respondió McCree.

  
"¿Ellos  _qué_ -?"

  
Ahora Genji volteó hacia él, sin ninguna emoción cruzando sus brillantes ojos rojos mientras miraba al otro saludando en dirección a uno de los bots con un indiferente "Howdy" y el bot le hizo un gesto con su pequeño brazo, saludándolo con su voz robótica.

  
"Oh", fue todo lo que Genji pudo traer sobre sus labios ante el descubrimiento.

  
McCree se rió de su reacción, y Genji pudo sentir su mano robótica apretando el shuriken en su mano, aunque sabía que era mejor no lesionar a dos agentes el mismo día.

  
"Okay, ahora que destruí tu visión del mundo sobre nuestros lindos bots de entrenamiento, ¿estás dispuesto a hablar conmigo ahora?"

El agente de Blackwatch se atrevió a dar otro paso para acercase a él, levantando ambas manos en el aire como si intentara demostrar su inocencia.

  
Genji respiró hondo y cerró los ojos. No estaba de humor para esto, pero McCree probablemente no se rendiría tan fácilmente como otros que lo intentaron antes.

  
"¿Qué quieres?" preguntó bruscamente sin mirarlo.

  
"Escuchaste lo que dijo el Comandante Reyes, se supone debemos ser amigos."

  
"No me interesa."

  
"No te voy a forzar, lo prometo. Pero creo que puedo relacionarme con tu situación un poco, así que dame una oportunidad."

  
_Lo dudo_.

Sonaba tan jodidamente _falso_.

  
Genji dejó escapar un gruñido bajo, luego dejó que el shuriken se deslizara de nuevo en la ranura de su brazo cibernético y caminó hacia su nuevo 'compañero'.

  
McCree era casi una cabeza más alta que él.

Bajo el sombrero negro se veían rizos gruesos de color marrón oscuro que combinaban con el resto del uniforme Blackwatch, en su mayoría de tono oscuro.

Sus ojos eran de un cálido color marrón suave que combinaban con su piel bronceada. Genji notó el poco de barba creciente que se mostraba entre la barba bien arreglada - y luego se dio cuenta de que lo estaba mirando fijamente.

Rápidamente desvió su mirada hacia un lado, cuando sus ojos se posaron en la funda del revólver en la cadera de McCree. Eso despertó su interés.

  
"Así que… quieres una oportunidad, ¿huh?" preguntó con cuidado.

 

McCree se dio cuenta de a dónde estaba mirando Genji y movió su mano sobre la pistolera "Hey, ella no es un juguete."

  
"¿Ella?" Genji contestó confundido. Esa era una pistola, y si recordaba correctamente, los objetos tenían el pronombre 'it' en el idioma inglés.

  
"Peacekeeper," respondió McCree, quitando el arma de su lugar.

Era un arma bonita.

La mirada de Genji pareció intimidarlo un poco, mientras McCree ‘la’ escondía detrás de su espalda solo un segundo después, alejándose un paso de él.

"La estás mirando como un dragón hambriento. Eso es... raro," comentó incómodo.

  
"La mitad de la base me considera un fenómeno de todos modos, que pienses lo mismo no será mucha diferencia," Genji murmuró más para sí mismo que para McCree, con los ojos fijos en el brazo doblado de su oponente.

  
"No te consideraría un fenómeno, pero... la mayoría de las personas no miran las armas como tú." McCree respondió, su voz todavía tenía ese toque de incomodidad.

  
"¿Y?"

  
Finalmente Genji lo miró a los ojos, y pudo ver las mejillas de McCree enrojecidas antes de que el hombre escapara de su mirada al volver a poner la pistola en -  _su -_  funda.

  
"Si quieres disparar con ella, la respuesta es no," dijo con firmeza.

  
_La respuesta es en realidad sí_ , Genji hizo una nota mental.  
Manipularía a McCree tarde o temprano para que le diera el arma. Tal vez no hoy, pero probablemente la próxima semana, se suponía que debería pasar tiempo con él de todos modos.

  
"Claro," él terminó la conversación y su atención volvió a los bots de entrenamiento.

Sin embargo, no duró mucho.  
La idea de Peacekeeper en sus manos no abandonó su mente, y sus disparos se volvieron más inexactos cuanto más intentaba concentrarse, se dio por vencido y se volvió hacia McCree. Todavía estaba allí de pie, con los brazos cruzados y mirando a Genji en silencio.

  
"En realidad, en lugar de estar parado allí y ser una pérdida de aire, podrías ser de utilidad."

McCree resopló, pero no agregó nada que le diera a Genji más combustible para su fuego. "¿Qué quieres que haga entonces?" preguntó un poco nervioso.

  
"Entretenme," Genji respondió, su voz sonaba algo casi _coqueto._ "Quiero que intentes dispararme con Peacekeeper."

  
"¡¿Quieres que yo haga  _qué?_!"

McCree agarró el hombro de un bot cercano para mantener el equilibrio.

  
"Amigo, lo siento, pero- escucha, lastimaste a alguien hoy y lo primero que te viene a la mente después de una suspensión de tres semanas es  _¿querer que te disparen?_  ¿Estás drogado? ¿O en modo suicida?"

  
"No, nada de eso. Solo quiero probar mi tiempo de reacción," Genji respondió, aún con ese tono juguetón en su voz.

  
" _No_  voy a dispararte. Cyborg o no, y yo realmente  _me siento_  culpable cuando lastimo a alguien," declaró McCree.

Ahí estaba otra vez - su corazón ardió en llamas abruptamente, la rabia consumía todo su cuerpo en milisegundos.

"Entonces  _vete a la mierda_ , McCree."

  
Las palabras de Genji eran afiladas como una cuchilla.

  
La tensión entre los dos llenó toda la sala de entrenamiento, tan gruesa que casi se podía tocar con las manos desnudas.

  
Se miraron el uno al otro durante un minuto, hasta que McCree rompió el silencio.  
"Puedes provocarme e insultarme todo lo que quieras, no va a funcionar conmigo. Corta esa mierda."

Estaba extrañamente tranquilo.

  
"Entonces no me hagas sentir culpa"

Genji dio uno, dos pasos más cerca de él, pero el otro no pareció sentirse intimidado por su fuego en absoluto.

  
"¿Cuándo te hice sentir culpable?" preguntó McCree.

  
" _Realmente me siento culpable cuando lastimo a alguien_  es casi una acusación."

  
Genji deseaba que McCree respondiera, pero no lo hizo.  
El hombre no fingió que la provocación de Genji fuera inútil para él.

No se inclinó a su voluntad.

No, él decidió simplemente alejarse de él sin perder una palabra más y eso puso a Genji aún más furioso.

El cyborg se mordió el labio, que el otro no habría visto de todas maneras debajo de la máscara facial, incluso si le hubiera echado otra mirada.

  
Tal vez tenía a Reyes y Morrison bajo control, pero McCree no jugó su juego.  
Genji siguió mirándolo mientras estaba a punto de salir del lugar.

Quería gritar algo, pero su voz no parecía funcionar.

Sus pensamientos estaban por todo el lugar - el fuego dentro de él ardía, consumía todo lo que estaba dentro de él, a su alrededor, a punto de comerse todo vivo.

Pero no pudo tocar a McCree.

  
El hombre todavía estaba parado allí, con la mano sobre el botón para abrir la puerta, pero por alguna razón, no se iba.  
Parecía que estaban congelados en el tiempo, Genji no podía moverse, sus ojos se clavaron en el hombre de la puerta que no le estaba prestando ninguna atención. Luego presionó el botón de la puerta y Genji finalmente gritó su nombre.

  
McCree lo miró, el sonido de un disparo mezclado con el eco de la voz de Genji, barriendo como un tsunami por todo el pasillo.  
Genji pudo sentir el dulce dolor de su mano artificial ardiendo al atrapar la bala en el aire, todo su cuerpo estaba en llamas por la intensa descarga de adrenalina, pero una diferente.

No una de ira, sino de felicidad.

  
Él rió. Se echó a reír de todo corazón, tuvo que sentarse en el suelo para no caer de la alegría que lo llenaba, haciéndolo sentir  _casi_  humano.

  
"Haha, buena puntería, McCree... hahaha..."  
Dejó caer la bala al suelo con un  _tintineo_.

  
"Maldito adicto a la adrenalina," McCree susurró y sacudió la cabeza, despidiéndolo con un gesto antes de dejar a Genji solo en el campo de entrenamiento.

  
Genji tuvo que tumbarse en el suelo por un rato. Al menos nadie más, aparte de él, bajaba al campo de entrenamiento a esas horas, para que él estuviera solo, en paz.

  
Se quedó mirando la bala que había atrapado con la mano. Su tiempo de reacción fue _impecable._ Pero lo que realmente lo había abrumado era el hecho de que McCree realmente lo había hecho.

Genji cubrió su rostro enrojecido con su mano libre y respiró audiblemente unas cuantas veces.

Su corazón latía rápido contra su pecho y por primera vez no era doloroso.

  
No, tal vez fue lo más cerca que sus sentimientos paralizados pudieron asemejarse al calor de enamorarse de alguien.  
Él se rió, sabiendo que aquello no duraría más de un minuto.  
Pero ese minuto se sintió como la mejor droga que jamás había experimentado en esta miserable vida, por lo que Genji lo abrazó por completo, como la bala que atrapó con su mano.

**Author's Note:**

> Esta historia no me pertenece, solo aporto a la traducción de la serie desarrollada y escrita por DualExistence, DarkSide. Los links a la historia original están arriba, por favor apoyen su trabajo <3
> 
> Notas de Autor Original:  
> "Tuve la idea de que Genji hiriera a otro agente por terminar una misión durante bastante tiempo. Originalmente, quería escribirlo en un contexto diferente, pero creo que su personalidad en Blackwatch encaja en todo esto más que en el presente. Escribiré más de estas pequeñas historias que suceden en el universo de mi proyecto de fanficción más grande, DarkSide, que explora a Genji y otros personajes con mayor profundidad mientras los introduzco en una trama potencial de cómo podría continuar la historia de Overwatch.
> 
> También sí - me aferro mucho a la idea de ASPD / Sociopatía para Genji. Es una cosa muy auto-indulgente para mí y encuentro mucho consuelo en él como personaje. Sé que hay otras interpretaciones, pero la mayoría de las que encuentro en el fandom no son realmente atractivas para mí, aunque también son válidas.
> 
> Recomiendo leer la explicación de Athena Walker sobre el error común de los sentimientos sociopáticos, que ha sido otra fuente de inspiración para mí (y tiene mucho sentido en el contexto del pasado de Genji): https://www.quora.com/Why-do-so-many-sources-say-that-sociopaths-have-no-feelings/answer/Athena-Walker?ch=10&share=31a2b889&srid=hl9JZ
> 
>    
> Gracias a mermaidhanji por ser el beta-reading y hacer la corrección de mi tonta gramática. Y gracias a USTEDES por leer. <3"


End file.
